


Building the Bot

by SeanNetFiction



Series: Age of Calamity - Good End Universe [3]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanNetFiction/pseuds/SeanNetFiction
Summary: Set during Chapter 11 of "Love Swims in the Age of Calamity," Terrako is nearly finished, and everyone is getting frustrated at making the last pieces fit properly. They've been working for hours and are DONE with this locked-door fever.
Series: Age of Calamity - Good End Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Princess Zelda, The Legend of Zelda/Hyrule Warriors: Zelda x Impa





	Building the Bot

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I just wanted to write this one because the image of what was going on during Ch. 11 was too silly to not write. Hope you have fun with it.

The inside of Purah and Robbie’s laboratory was more chaotic than usual this morning. With the final pieces needed to rebuild Terrako gathered, the time had come to restore him to his metal shell.

This was proving difficult, however, because the pieces had to be re-crafted and shaped from raw materials. While Princess Zelda was not entirely certain how all the parts were made originally (from the foggy memories she had, Terrako was a project her mother had helped her with, so the parts’ origins were a mystery), she was certain that they had been more expertly designed the first time around. There was no way she could have built Terrako if the laborious steps she was doing now were part of the process.

“Now if we hold the shell in place like this… Link, could you tilt it just a bit farther forward?... Clasp it right here and… NO! Why won’t these parts just fit already?!”

This had somehow become a four-person operation. Robbie was out toward the back with every type of welding and smithing tools known to the people of Hyrule. Thanks to mere approximations of Terrako’s internal dimensions, there had been a lot of guess-and-check work to make the pieces work correctly. Luckily, they had a surplus of equipment.

The pieces had to be sized almost exactly perfectly, and without the dexterity of both a queen and princess, Link had to hold parts in place toward the end while Zelda tried to brute-force the last parts into place.

Meanwhile the blueprints were being read out by Purah. But thanks to an argument between the two, Impa and Purah were taking digs at each other between steps, and it was honestly getting distracting and irritating for the princess.

“I think you need to slide the piece in from the side, like one of those puzzle toys,” Purah offered.

“What sense does that make? Do you see the screws and hammers we have out? Why would we have needed them if everything locked together like a puzzle?” Impa said.

“Is there a reason you’re so hostile today? I’m sure Robbie would  _ love _ to hear you nag like a den mother to his ears all day.”

“Leave me out of this!” Robbie yelled from across the lab.

“I just figured that after the literal weeks we’ve spent gathering the equipment and material necessary to make parts for the little egg, that you all would have cracked the blueprints well enough that we wouldn’t be forcing pieces together like a group of ancients who just figured out how wheels work!” Impa said.

“Hey, I respect that mom made sure you inherited her unbearable nagging, but I got the science and engineering, so back off!”

“Oh would you two kindly stop fighting? It’s hard enough to get everything lined up for Terrako without these constant disputes.” Zelda said. Link decided to use the lull to examine the shell.

“Sorry, princess, but you’ve been around my sister long enough to know she can be grating with her critiques.” Purah said.

“Critiques? You don’t think you need criticism? Didn’t you just recently release a horde of defective Guardians upon Zora’s Domain?” Impa interjected.

Purah replied. “Hey! I got there quickly, and Mipha handled them no problem.”

“This is starting to sound an awful lot like the fireball catapult story from when we were kids.”

“Oh again with the catapult! There wasn’t that much damage to the showers.”

“I was ten feet away!”

“But did you get hit?”

“That is not the point!”

“Okay, enough!” Zelda called out. “I understand there is a lot of tension in the room right now, but we need to focus on the task at hand. We are so close to being finished.”

Zelda turned to see Link calling her over.

“Yes, Link? What do you want me to see?” Link pointed into the shell and indicated there were some markings inside the shell.

Zelda examined them and then realized. “Oh of course! The inside of the shell gives an indicator. We have to turn the core 90 degrees clockwise. After that we will have enough space to bring the piece in from underneath and slide it into the grooves. Then we can rotate the core back to its correct position.”

“Oh sweet! Good thinking, Princess! Look at you coming up with the answer,” Purah turned to Impa, “which, it looks like, is a type of sliding coupling like I said.”

“That isn’t how you said-”

Purah turned to Zelda while Impa was replying. “She’s always like this when I’m right. I know you didn’t have siblings, but trust me, you wouldn’t want to take this from them either.” 

She said that, winking at Zelda, which made Impa even more annoyed. “I saw that!”

“Yeah that’s why I did it! Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of unresolved overcompensating rage leftover when Terrako’s awake.”

Zelda had to bite her lip to suppress the laughter she wanted to give at this situation. “Ok, now, we have an idea of what we’re doing. Let’s do this. We could be done within an hour and then we can let in the others. They must be getting bored out there.”

(Meanwhile, outside…)

“I’m tellin’ ya. Impa’s been stressing herself out with these part-hunting missions. She will absolutely have to be held back if her sister needles her enough,” Daruk said.

“If she does, it will likely be because Purah did something excessive during the design phase. She has a bad habit of getting ahead of herself,” Mipha replied.

“Ok, so we have myself and Daruk thinking Impa starts a fight, and Mipha and Urbosa think Purah starts it. What do we want to set as the terms?” Revali asked. 

“We still have a Zora kingdom celebration to go. How about the losers have to enter late by paragliding in from the nearby mountain?” Urbosa suggested.

“Is that really a term? I mean, the most ridiculous thing about it would be that I, Master Revali, would dare use something so pedestrian when my wings are the ultimate transportation.”

“Oh, believe me, to do something so ornate during a formal celebration would draw stares from the Zora.” Mipha said.

“So, what then, does that mean the rest of your face will turn red with embarrassment?”

The three all looked at Revali with a not-too-amused look. “Yeah, yeah I heard it too. Sorry, and fine. The terms are acceptable.”

“Shouldn’t somebody take on the bet that no arguments or fighting happened between the sisters?” Daruk asked.

There was a long pause.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” The four of them all got a laugh out of that, as they waited for the door to open.

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason, I got the sense that Purah and Impa would have kind of a rival-style relationship when it comes to their areas of expertise. They are genuinely impressed by each other, but in high-stress, low-stakes situations, neither wants to defer, if possible. Clearly, Impa is shown to be willing to take swipes in sillier moments with Terrako, so it wouldn’t surprise me if that was her relationship with Purah as well. Well, not the most interesting story, but I had fun with it.


End file.
